A Thousand Years: Poems From A Father To His Daughter
by Myra109
Summary: Baby Daddy poems from Ben to Emma. Season One.
1. I Have Died Everyday

_Note: I wrote this story a while ago, and I found it in my documents after all this time. However, I have not seen Baby Daddy in a while, so this story will only include the first season._

_Inspired by the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri (there is a great Baby Daddy video on YouTube that uses this song) _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Baby Daddy._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: I HAVE DIED EVERYDAY (Episode: Pilot)

* * *

It's funny how one moment can take your life

And turn it upside down.

A baby with no girlfriend, no money, no wife.

With parenthood, it's swim or drown.

I'm scared that I'll mess up, ruin the life of the little girl in front of me.

I've never cared about screwing up until now.

This baby holds the key

To every ounce of love my heart allows.

I don't know how I'll do it, but I know I can't sign the adoption papers.

I love Emma, my beautiful daughter.

I vow to protect her; I'll fight wild animals, stare down monsters, climb skyscrapers

For her because if there's one thing I know, it's that I'm happy to be her father.

Many say I can't do it, I know.

But I have to stop trusting the brains of others and instead trust the love in my heart.

I welcome baby Emma to the Wheeler Show

And find the courage to make a new start.

Even if I didn't know it until now,

I have died everyday waiting for my daughter.

And even when I doubt everything else, I know one thing without a doubt:

I wouldn't trade her for anything because I am proud to be her father.


	2. One Step Closer

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE; IT IS ABOUT REWRITES. PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT IF YOU CAN.**

_There is a reference to the song "Sad Song" by We The Kings._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: ONE STEP CLOSER (Episode: I Told You So)

* * *

The crib lays empty before me,

And my heart stops dead in my chest

There is no light in this suffocating darkness that I can see

I tried to be a dad, but I failed every test

My baby is gone

And I know that this guilt taking over me will never fade

Without Emma, I'm nothing but a sad song

Never in my life have I been so afraid

Where is she? Is she afraid? Is she hurt?

I can feel my eyes fill with tears

Never again will her cries or giggles be heard

By my ears

Suddenly, Emma is in my arms, and my mother stares at me

I know she will say I told you so

But I don't care because from that day on, I know that I will be the best dad I can be

I am one step closer to being a good dad, I know

And my mother thinks so, too, it seems

As the anger in her expression disappears, and she no longer appears mad

She says as a parent, she knew she loved her kids, even though she made mistakes, just like me

"Congratulations," she adds. "Now… you're a dad."


	3. Beauty In All She Is

**Disclaimer: I do not the series Baby Daddy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: BEAUTY IN ALL SHE IS (Episode: The Nurse and The Curse)

* * *

My baby girl is a lot of things

Beautiful, a good luck charm, and I know that she will be smart and kind

She's the note my heart loves to sing

She is the greatest treasure I could ever find

I hope she grows up to be independent and strong

I hope she grows up to be brave and caring and show love to all she meets

I hope she grows up to know right from wrong

I'll love her for whoever she will be- bookworm, quiet, loud, athlete

In my eyes, Emma will always be the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on

I love her with every beat of my heart

If I'm the melody, she's the whole song

And I can't imagine what it would be like if we were ever torn apart

She's the only girl in my life

And I don't know how long that will be

Maybe someday, she'll have a sibling and a mother, and I'll have a wife

But for now, it's just her and me

I hope she grows up to be like Riley

Independent, strong; she sees what she wants and goes for it; a person who deserves respect

But no matter who she turns out to be

In my eyes, Emma will always be perfect


	4. I Will Be Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Baby Daddy or the characters or anything that you recognize.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: I WILL BE BRAVE (Episode: Guys, Interrupted)

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if you'll forget me.

My mom seems to be trying to replace me as your parent.

How can you know me if you never see me?

I keep trying to tell Mom and get the message sent.

Every time I try to talk to her, I can never get the words out.

I try to tell her that I need to be the one raising you,

But she doesn't understand what I'm all about.

I know she loves you, but I love you, too.

I've never been brave enough to stand up to my mother,

But for you, I will try to not be afraid.

I will not let you be taken from me by another.

I will be brave.

The truth slips past my lips, and my mother stares at me.

I do not know how this will end,

But I know this is the way it has to be.

In this, I need to do what's best for you and not try to be my mom's friend.

She understands what I'm trying to say,

And I'm glad that I wasn't afraid.

Everything is turning out okay.

And as I hold you in my arms, I promise you that when it comes to you, Emma, I will always be brave.


	5. Promises

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE; IT IS ABOUT REWRITES. PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT IF YOU CAN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Baby Daddy or the characters or anything that you recognize.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: PROMISES (Episode: Married To The Job)

* * *

I want to give you everything

I want you to have a good future, a good life

I want to hear happiness in your voice as you giggle and sing

And I will try to give you everything, even if I have to pretend Aunt Riley is my wife

I got the job, a promotion that could've made me enough money

To give you everything

For a moment, life was looking bright and sunny

I could give you so many opportunities to help you fly on your wings

But then my boss continued speaking

Telling me about the travel- from Baltimore to Los Angeles to Miami

And I knew this wasn't the job I should be seeking

After all, you may have everything, but you wouldn't have me

I turned the job down

I want to be here to see you grow older and taller

I want to see every smile and every (hopefully rare) frown

I want to watch as you grow smarter

I want to be here to see you dance and play and laugh and sing

I love you, my darling baby

And even if I can't give you everything,

I promise that you will always have me


	6. Daddy's Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baby Daddy, characters, or anything that you recognize.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: DADDY'S GIRL (Episode: Take Her Out To The Ballgame)

* * *

Every day, I fall more in love with you

My sweet baby girl

I wait for the day where you can say you love me, too

Emma, you're my whole world

I'm always looking out for you

Worried if I don't know where you are

For even a second or two

You're my shining star

I wouldn't be able to find my way in this big world

Without you

You're my little girl

And I wouldn't trade you for anything, old or new

You spit your food at Tucker and Grandma and Riley

But when I pick up the spoon

You swallow the food when it's me

And I know that I will always love you, now, later, and soon

Riley smiles at the pretty picture we paint

I gaze into the eyes of the baby that had become my whole world

The doubt that came with raising you used to be restraints

But now the restraints snap as Riley says, "She's a daddy's girl."


	7. The Perfect Team

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Baby Daddy, its characters, or anything that you recognize._**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: THE PERFECT TEAM (Episode: Let The Best Friend Win)

* * *

You're not even one year old,

And we already make the perfect team.

We laugh together; games are played; stories are told.

I love to watch your smile beam.

Some people consider you a mistake,

But you're the best thing that's ever happened to me,

And I promise that I will not let anything take

You away from me.

You're growing older with each passing day.

Happier, smarter, bigger, and I smile as you giggle and play with your toy,

And all I can say

Is that you're my pride and joy.

I want to be there for you.

I want to give you advice that I wish I had had.

After all, everyday you learn something new.

I want to be there and make you smile when you're sad.

I love you with every beat of my heart,

And no matter how confident I seem,

I know that I could never survive if we were torn apart.

I'm glad that you're a part of my team.


	8. It's Me, Daddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baby Daddy, its characters, or anything that you recognize.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: IT'S ME, DADDY (Episode: Daddy Whisperer)

* * *

I want to be the perfect dad,

So that you're never be cold or hungry or sleepy

Or upset or sad,

So I sign up for Mommy and Me.

Baby proofing takes forever,

But I know it will be worth it when you're safe from harm,

And when getting hurt goes from sometimes to never,

And I feel proud of myself as I hold you in my arms.

Always be prepared, Izzy tells me,

And I follow the rules and advice she gave me.

I clean until there are no dangers I can see.

The perfect parent, I long to be.

You're my baby,

And I don't know what I would do if I lost you.

You're everything to me,

And I am so glad to call myself your daddy.

I wanted to do something special for you.

That's how much you matter to me.

But Danny tells me advice that rings true:

"You do something special for her every time you say to her 'Hi, baby. It's me, Daddy.'"


	9. Never Fear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: NEVER FEAR (Episode: A Wheeler Family Christmas Outing)

* * *

"You're the cutest little reindeer of them all."

I have no idea when I became one of those parents

But I guess it happened when I started to fall

In love with the gift God sent

You're beautiful and sweet

And I wouldn't trade you for the world

You steal the hearts of everyone you meet

You're my perfect, little baby girl

You got to meet your grandfather

I know things have been crazy around here

What with whatever happened with your Uncle Danny and Tucker and your grandmother

But I'll always try to calm the chaos for you, so never fear

There have been so many misunderstandings and confusion the past few days

But one thing will always be sure

I love you, and that love will never fade away

My love for you will remain absolute and pure

Chaos will come more often than not

In this crazy family and this even crazier world

And I know you will be scared and confused a lot

But never fear because Daddy will always be there to protect his baby girl


	10. My Little Girl

_This is the last chapter, guys! I know, it was a short story, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to check out the poll on my profile!_

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE; IT IS ABOUT REWRITES. PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT IF YOU CAN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Baby Daddy or the characters or anything that you recognize.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: MY LITTLE GIRL (Episode: Something Borrowed, Something Ben)

* * *

I watch Katie walk down the aisle

And I smile

I'm in denial,

But someday, I'll be walking you down the aisle, even if it will be a while

It seems so far off, but I dread the day a boy knocks on our door

And asks me to give away my little girl

I fear on that day, you won't be my little girl anymore

Which will break my heart because you're my whole world

I can't stop you from growing, but I can promise you one thing

I will not let you go unless I know he is the right man for you

I will hang on until he begs and sings

For your hand, and I know he loves you, too

But if he ever hurts you, that boy won't see tomorrow

If good qualities and respect for you, he lacks

If he causes you any pain or suffering or sorrow

He better be prepared because he'll have your daddy, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Riley, and the whole Wheeler Family on his back

Letting you go scares me to death

Knowing that someday you won't need me to play tea party and brush your curls

But I know that someday you'll leave the nest

But you'll always be my little girl


End file.
